Wahnsinn: Liebe?
by mySakurazukamori
Summary: Yuki schreibt ein Buch mit sich und Shuichi als Prinz und Engel mit Sex,Tod und viel Angst.


Author´s Notes:  
  
Meine 1. Story.* lauf rot an*  
  
Disclaimer: Yuki und Shuichi gehören leider *heul, klammer fest* Maki Murakami. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen und gebe sie auch wohlbehalten, aber geschafft =D wieder.  
Prinzessin Alerie gehört Koneko-chan. Sie wollte unbedingt ein weibliches Wesen zum Zeichnen haben.  
Der Rest gehört MIR, mir ganz alleine!!! Feedback: will haben, her damit *läuft aufgeregt im Kreis herum*  
  
Für Diana - Koneko-chan -, die die tollen Bilder dazu macht. Mein Elias sieht zwar anders aus, aber du zeichnest einfach besser. *kicher* DANKE ;-D  
  
Wahnsinn: Liebe  
  
Vorgeschichte: Wie alles begann....  
  
There was a boy A very strange enchanted boy They say he wandered very far, very far Over land and sea A little shy and sad of eye But very wise was he  
  
And then one day A magic day he passed my way And while we spoke of many things Fools and kings This he said to me  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn Is just to love and be loved in return"  
  
- "Nature Boy" von David Bowie/James Brown  
!!!Moulin-Rouge-Version!!!!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
"The greatest thing, you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return."  
  
Die Worte hallten noch lange in Yuki´s Kopf nach an diesem Abend. Shuichi hatte ihn ins Kino eingeladen. Er war so lange um Yuki herumgelaufen , hatte ihm Süßigkeiten, Zigaretten und Bier gebracht und ihm eine liebevolle aber anhängliche Massage zukommen lassen - die aber schnell in etwas anderes übergegangen war, das weitaus anstrengender und leidenschaftlicher war - bis Yuki eingewilligt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nach dem Film "Moulin Rouge", der zu allem Überfluss noch Überlänge hatte, gleich nach Hause gehen wollen. Doch da hatte er nicht mit einem völlig aufgelösten Shuichi gerechnet. Dieser hing während des kompletten Films in Yuki´s Arm und hatte nur noch geheult: mal aus Freude, mal aus Leid. Also hatte Yuki eingewilligt auf einen Kakao in ein Café mit ihm zu gehen. Trotz der morgigen Deadline für seinen Roman, der einfach nicht so wollte wie er, und trotz seines nun ziemlich nassen weißen Hemdes, das ihm an der Brust klebte.  
  
Einen Kakao???! Pah! Sie saßen hier seit geschlagenen 2 ! Stunden, in denen sich Shuichi mit Milchshakes, Kakao und Kuchen vollgestopft hatte, während Yuki diesen Ohrwurm nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf kriegte. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn..." Nicht schon wieder!! Wann wurde er endlich dieses Lied los?  
  
Die anderen Gäste hatten mittlerweile aufgehört, Yuki und sein rothaariges Klammeräffchen anzustarren. Doch immer wieder stahlen sich die sehnsüchtigen Blicke der jungen Mädchen zu ihnen hinüber. Sehnsüchtige Blicke voll von Leidenschaft, Gier und unerfüllten Träumen, die nur eines sagten: "Kawaiiiii!"  
  
Wie nervend!! Langsam hatte er wirklich genug davon! "Könnten wir bitte zahlen?" "Aber sicher doch. Ich komme gleich zu Ihnen." Ein tief entsetzter Blick aus himmelblauen Augen, die an ihm hochblickten, traf Yuki direkt ins Herz. Nein, diesmal würde er diesem Dackelblick _nicht_ nachgeben. Nicht diesmal. Nein... nicht...  
  
"Yuuuukiiiii..." flehende Augen, die ihn aus seinem Schoss hoch anblickten. "Yuuuukiii..." eine tränennahe Stimme... so sanft und bittend... "Bitte..." ein fragendes Hoffen... Doch diesmal stieß Shuichi auf taube Ohren. Yuki zahlte nur still die horrende Rechnung, die ihm eine junge, blonde Serviererin mit rotglühenden Wangen gebracht hatte und stand auf. Dabei schob er langsam aber stetig sein nicht ganz kleines Schosshündchen von sich. Dieser machte sich mit einem lauten "Tschüüss!", bei dem Yuki vor Scham fast im Boden versank, gleich auf, um ja nicht zu lange von seinem blonden Engel getrennt zu sein und schmiegte sich schon gleich wieder in dessen Arm. Sehnsüchtige aber auch neidische Blicke folgten ihnen hinaus in die weihnachtlichen Strassen.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Auf dem Nachhauseweg fing es wieder an zu schneien. Shuichi´s Versuche Yuki durch riesige weiße Schneebälle zu einer Schlacht provozieren zu können scheiterten jedoch kläglich. Dieser stapfte nur missmutig weiter. *Brrr. Nichts ist schlimmer als Schnee. Kalt, tot und er zeigt die Weihnachtszeit an. Brrr* Zitternd zog Yuki seinen langen, schwarzen Mantel enger um sich, konnte sich aber nicht verkneifen, seinem aufgeweckten, kleinen Liebling vorher einen eisigen Ball hinten in die Jacke zu stopfen, nachdem dieser sich bemüht hatte einen Schneeengel zu zaubern. Platsch, hinein in das kalte Zeug und mit den Armen und Beinen gerudert. Wie ein Kleinkind!!!! "Siehst Du, Yuki?? Das bist du! Mein Engel!" hatte er stolz und freudestrahlend gerufen, während Yuki nur aus dem Augenwinkel hingeschaut und in sich hineingelächelt hatte.  
  
Wie kindisch konnte ein 21-jähriger eigentlich sein? Gab es da irgendwo Grenzen ?? Anscheinend wohl nicht. Denn im nächsten Moment rannte besagter 21-jähriger wie eine Furie um Yuki herum und versuchte gleichzeitig den Ball aus seinem Shirt zu holen, sich den Rücken dabei Trockenzuwischen, in Tränen auszubrechen und zusätzlich noch Yuki Schnee in die Jacke und das Gesicht zu schmieren. Also ein üblicher Shuichi-Vorgang. Nur wollte der Schnee Yuki einfach nicht treffen. Egal wie stark Shuichi es in dem Chaos auch versuchte, es wollte einfach nicht klappen. Also ging er dazu über sich als kleines Häufchen Elend - die Arme um die Beine geklammert - vor die Haustür in den nassen Schnee zu schmeißen, so dass Yuki nicht vorbei konnte. Deswegen nahm dieser kurzentschlossen die rothaarige Kugel auf seinen Arm und ging mit ihm rein. Irgendwie schaffte er es auf dem Flur seine Schuhe abzustreifen und gleichzeitig Shuichi so zu balancieren, das er nicht dabei hinfiel. Dieser hatte inzwischen fest seine Arme und Yuki gelegt und sich an ihn rangeschmiegt. Er schien die Nässe des Schnees gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Nur seinen Yuki.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer ließ Yuki Shuichi, der sich heftig sträubt, auf das Sofa gleiten. Zumindest mehr oder minder. Das arme Sofa!!! Voll angekleidet kuschelte sich der plötzlich gar nicht mehr aufgeweckte Rothaarige in die weichen Kissen und schaffte es gerade noch sich die Schuhe von den Füssen zu streifen, die auf den Boden plumpsten. *Kann der sich nicht wenigstens abtrocknen?? Baka! Immer entweder Himmel hoch jauchzend oder zu Tode betrübt!* Seit der rothaarige Sänger vor 2 Jahren bei ihm eingezogen war, hatte Yuki keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt. Wenn er jetzt nicht nachgab, hätte er für mindestens 1 Stunde ein kleines, schluchzendes Baby mit der Anklage eine unverzeihlichen Tat in den Augen um sich.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Yuki konnte diesem Blick einfach nicht standhalten. Weder 5 Minuten, geschweige denn mehr als 10. Also ging er in die Küche, um Erdbeer-Sahne- Tee aufzusetzen. Shuichi´s Lieblingstee. Er selber hasste ihn. Wie konnte man nur etwas anderes als Bier oder vernünftigen japanischen Sencha-Tee trinken. Einfach grauenhaft. Danach holte er ein Badetuch aus dem Schrank, da Shuichi sich wohl nie würde aufraffen können. Ein Badetuch größer als ganz Japan, quietschrosa mit blauen Wolken und weißen Engelshasen. Eindeutig das seines kleinen Lieblings. Yuki musste feststellen, dass ihm ein Lächeln übers Gesicht glitt, als er an Shuichi´s Freudenschrei nach dem Auspacken dieses Geburtstagsgeschenkes dachte. Sanft packte er ihn darin ein, um hinterher den Tee auszugießen. Der überraschte Shuichi, der sich gerade an ihn klammern wollte, rutschte unelegant vom Sofa runter und landete auf seinem Hosenboden. *Baka! Baka! Baka! Wenn er bloß nicht sooo süß wäre mit seinen tiefblauen Augen...* Einmal auf dem Boden blieb er gleich dort und klammerte sich an den zurückkehrenden Yuki, ohne dabei aber sein Laken loslassen zu wollen, was ein heilloses Chaos verursachte. Der nichtsahnende, geplagte Yuki verfing sich mit der vollen Teekanne in der einen Hand und den Teetassen in der anderen in dem rosaroten Knäuel. Alles balancieren half nichts. Vornüber fiel er auf das Ledersofa. Der heisse Tee ergoss sich wie durch ein Wunder "nur" über das Badelaken, den Boden und das Sofa. Die beiden Tassen zerschepperten mit einem lauten Knall direkt daneben. "Yuki? Daijobu Yuki? Alles okay? Yukiiiii?" "Baka! Baka! Baka! Konntest Du nicht mal 1 Minute lang ruhig sitzen? Ich wollte doch nur den Tee holen! Deinen Lieblingstee um genau zu sein! Und jetzt? Sieh dir das an. Das Sofa hatte ich schon ewig. Jetzt ist es ruiniert. Das Badelaken auch... Und alles nur.... Shuichi, jetzt wein´ nicht gleich wieder... Verdammt !!" Am Anfang hatte Yuki noch geschrieen. Nicht nur aus Wut, sondern zum Großteil auch aus Schock. Er war erleichtert, dass keinem von beiden etwas passiert war. Immer noch vor sich hin grummelnd begann er die Scherben aufzulesen, während sein Freund immer noch in der gleichen Stellung leise in sich hineinweinte. Diesmal brachen wenigstens nicht gleich ein Gewitter oder die Niagarafälle über Yuki herein. Das hatte er schon oft genug gehabt. Aber dieses leise Wimmern war fast noch schlimmer. Wie ein verletztes Kätzchen oder Hündchen. Das konnte man einfach nicht ignorieren. Gerade jetzt zu Weihnachten musste alles schief laufen. Er hatte eine Schreibblockade und Shuichi´s neue Texte wurden gemäß seiner Launen noch schnulziger *buaahhh, dazu noch die rosa Kleidung in den Videos, da schüttelte es ihn jedes Mal! Und die Weiber mochten das auch noch! Mussten die gleichen sein, die auch seine Bücher lasen!* Zu allem Überfluss hatte Hiroshi seinen 1. Ehekrach und war - hoffentlich nur zeitweise- ausgezogen. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass er noch weniger Ruhe zum Schreiben hatte, weil sich alle bei ihm ausheulten .Hiroshi eher bei Shuichi, aber der erzählte Yuki alles, egal wie uninteressiert dieser aussah. Nachdem er den Schlamassel halbwegs beseitigt hatte, ging wieder zu seiner 2-jährigen Ganztagsbeschäftigung über: Shuichi´s Launen abdämpfen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen für eine Person, die bis vor kurzem selber noch versucht hatte, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren oder sich wenigstens nichts anmerken zu lassen. Dieser kleine Wirbelwind hatte sein Leben wirklich durcheinander gebracht. Keine Zeit, um an Unangenehmes zu denken. Hmmm... es gab soo viele Möglichkeiten, Shuichi wieder aufzumuntern. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es schon fast 2 war. Und Shuichi hatte morgen früh einen Fototermin. "Ich gehe unter die Dusche. Kommst Du jetzt mit oder muss ich frieren?" Ein anzüglicher Blick in die Richtung seines Lieblings tat den Rest. Ein strahlendes Glitzern in Shuichi´s Augen war seine Belohnung. War das nur eine Illusion oder konnte er wirklich in seinen Augen rote Herzen und silberne Sternchen sehen? Wie denn? Er war ja schließlich nicht in einem seiner Schundromane, obwohl er sich gerade so vorkam. Shuichi schien immer mehr auf ihn abzufärben. Gestern hatte er sich dabei ertappt - gerade noch rechtzeitig- wie er nach 2 Stunden fruchtlosem Sitzen vorm Computer fast laut aufgeheult hätte. Und immer noch ging ihm diese Lied durch den Kopf: "The greatest thing, you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return."  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
"Yukiiiiii? Wo bleibst Du? Mir ist kalt! Oder pennst du schon? Yuuukiiiiiii!!" Ein kreischendes nacktes Etwas kam auf Yuki zugeflitzt. Immer noch völlig in Gedanken versunken, ließ er sich widerstandslos ausziehen, während Shuichi wie eine Aufziehpuppe um ihn herumrannte und an seinen Klamotten zerrte. "Du bist ja immer noch angezogen. Komm schon, ich helfe Dir, dann geht´s schneller."  
  
*Pff! Wenn DAS schneller sein soll, will ich nicht wissen wie lange DU sonst brauchst! Obwohl ich es ja weiss... und es geht bemerkenswert schnell, dafür dass du total verplant bist...*  
  
"Hmmm, was hast du gesagt??" *Oh Gott, ich habe das doch nicht laut gesagt, oder?*  
  
Aber ehe Yuki sich noch eine Ausrede hätte einfallen lassen müssen, glitten die Hände seines kleinen Lieblings schon tiefer, um ihn von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück zu befreien. Er hätte auch gar nicht mehr den Atem dafür gehabt, da ihm ein sanfter Kuss diesen für immer zu rauben schien. Schnell trat Yuki die Hose von sich und konnte nur noch "D...Dusche, jetzt!" sagen, bevor ihm ein neuer Kuss aufgedrückt wurde. Er packte Shuichi und trug ihn unter die Dusche. Warmes Wasser prasselte auf sie nieder und er schien endlich wieder die Kontrolle zu haben. Was faszinierte ihn bloß immer wieder an diesem Knirps, der wie ein Tornado durch sein Leben fegte? Er nahm ihm einfach jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und... jegliche Zeit zum Denken. Man wusste nie - okay, fast nie- was als nächstes passierte, obwohl man gleichzeitig in dem Rotschopf lesen konnte wie in einem....Buch..... Schon wieder entglitten Yuki seine Gedanken und kamen zu was viel wichtigerem zurück.  
  
"Jetzt wärmen wir dich endlich wieder auf... obwohl das überflüssig geworden zu sein scheint... Trotzdem.... es kann ja nicht schaden..." Sanft nahm Yuki den Kleinen in seine Arme und rieb ihn mit Seife ein, indem er ihre Körper mit der Seife aneinander rieb. Bald waren beide über und über mit Schaum bedeckt, der langsam mit dem warmen Wasser an ihnen herunterrann. Ein wohliger Schauer lief über Yuki´s Körper. Da gab´s ja noch was viiiiel Besseres. Leidenschaftlich begann er seinen Liebling zu küssen, biss ihn sanft ins Ohr und glitt langsam tiefer. Liebevolle Hände verwuschelten dabei seine nassen Haare, krallten sich fest, ließen wieder mit einem Seufzer los, um das Spiel kurze Zeit später wieder fortzusetzen.  
  
------ gekürzt --- NC-17 Version per Email bei mir-------  
  
"Hihi. Jetzt musst du mich schon wieder waschen, Yuki. Nix kannst du sauber halten." Meldete sich ein glücklicher Shuichi zu Wort während er versuchte es sich unter seinem Liebling halbwegs bequem zu machen. Dieser Tatendurst musste ja einfach ansteckend sein. Und so fanden sich die beiden kurze Zeit später noch halbnass im Bett wieder..... schließlich war es da ja sowieso weitaus angenehmer....  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
"The greatest thing, you´ll ever learn,...." Schon wieder dieses Lied! Ließ es ihn denn nie wieder los? Wie spät war es überhaupt? Yuki bewegte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um auf die Uhr blicken zu können. 5 Uhr! Der Film ging bis ca. 23 Uhr und gegen 1 Uhr hatten sie das Café verlassen. Er hatte also allerhöchstens 2 Stunden geschlafen. Und das lag nur an dem kleinen Teufel, der friedlich wie ein Engel auf seiner Brust schlief und einen seeehr angenehmen Traum zu haben schien.... Na gut, eigentlich war er ja selber dran schuld gewesen, aber das war ja jetzt Nebensache... "Yuki" eine Bewegung und der Angesprochene - oder auch nicht - wurde wie ein Kopfkissen kräftig in die richtige Lage gequetscht. Ein zufriedener Seufzer entglitt den leicht geöffneten Lippen. Denkt er etwa selbst im Traum an mich? Wie tief muss er mich bloß lieben? Aber ich? Kann ich ihn so stark lieben? Oder ist es doch nur die Leidenschaft?.... Aber dieses Gefühl, wenn er nur für mich lacht. Nur mich ansieht in einem Raum voller Fans. Wenn ich weiß, er singt nur für mich... nur mich.....  
  
Yuki erwischte sich mal wieder dabei, wie er diesen weichen Lippen nicht widerstehen konnte und ihnen einen sanften Kuss aufdrückte. Liebevoll, aber zu sanft, um den Kleinen zu wecken.  
  
"The greatest thing, you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return." Dieses LIED!!!!! Langsam hatte der Blonde wirklich genug davon. Dieses traurige, wissende Lied.  
  
Lied?? Nicht Lied! BUCH!!! Das neue Buch!  
  
Ab jetzt schien die Deadline kein Problem mehr für ihn zu sein. "Danke, Shu- chan!" Sanft küsste er seinen Lebensretter auf seinen roten Schopf und begann mit der Aufgabe sich unter demselben drunter hervorzuquälen. Beim ersten Mal hatte es noch Probleme gemacht, und er war von Shuichi arg beschimpft worden, als er ihn dabei geweckt hatte. Doch mit den vielen Übungen, die er seitdem gehabt hatte, war er weitaus besser geworden. Ein kleiner Knuff hier, ein Streicheln dort und Shuichi lag nach wenigen Minuten genauso, wie er ihn haben wollte. Ein Kopfkissen unterschieben und dann schnell und leise abhauen. Die wissend aufgeschlagenen Augen, die ihm lächelnd nachblickten, bemerkte er wie die vorherigen Male nicht. Shuichi kuschelte sich auf den Platz, auf dem Yuki vorher gelegen hatte, schmiegte sich an das Kopfkissen und schlief in Yuki´s Geruch und der Wärme der Decken wieder ein. Inzwischen machte sich der Schriftsteller einen starken Kaffee - wohl wissend, er würde ihn zwar brauchen, aber kaum anrühren. Dann setzte er sich vor seinen Computer. Er hatte das Gefühl, dies würde einer seiner besten "Schundromane" werden. 


End file.
